Tricks Of The Light
by Potato Fairy
Summary: Gabriel teaches his little brother how to do the wings-lightning-shadows-trick-thingy.


**Title: Tricks Of The Light**

**Warnings: Spoilers for Lazarus Rising and Changing Channels, so I guess through S4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, the Bible, or the dialogue I stole from Lazarus Rising. XD**

**Characters & Pairings: Castiel, Gabriel, Dean, mention of Bobby, and, umm, the Virgin Mary?**

**AN: So this is something that ferociously ambushed me the other day, and I just had to do it. Just for the heck of it, we're going to pretend Gabriel never left and became the Trickster (even though he'll always be a trickster anyway) so I guess this is a tiny little AU. I drew my cover pic, it's little Cas. So anyway, enjoy and please review. 8]**

**ps. ****I have a new favorite quote of _all time_:**

**"You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." - Dr. Seuss**

**If this inspires anyone to write any fics, please let me know because I would love to read them :)**

_I can see there's so much to learn,_

_It's all so close and yet so far._

_I see myself as people see me_

_And I just know there's something bigger out there!_

_- Strangers Like Me by Phil Collins (from Tarzan)_

Archangel Gabriel turned just in time for a tiny body to come barreling into him, almost knocking him over. He glared down at what appeared to be a giant bundle of ebony feathers in his arms, which shifted to reveal messy black hair and bright blue eyes. "Hello."

Gabriel grinned, unable to help himself. "Hey, Cassy."

The fledgling wriggled free and stared up at Gabriel, head tilted inquisitively. "Whatcha doing, Gabwiel?"

"I'm just getting ready to go. I have a message to deliver."

"Oh." Gabriel's heart clenched at Castiel's disappointed look. He groaned, knowing he was no match for Cas's puppy eyes. "Do you want to come?"

The young angel started practically bouncing up and down. "Can I?"

The archangel sighed. "Sure. Come on, let's go."

He picked Castiel up again and vanished in a fluttering of wings.

**lol**

Gabriel landed silently in a small room, where he deposited his little brother behind a vase in the corner before turning around. A woman was standing in the middle of the room, eyeing him nervously. "Who are you?"

Gabriel turned an intense stare on her. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

The woman's eyes widened. "No, you can't be."

Gabriel drew himself up to his full height and spread his wings, summoning some lightning to cast shadows on the walls. He heard Castiel giggle quietly at the woman's awe-struck face.

After he'd delivered the Message, something about the Son of God, he zapped himself and Cas back to heaven. Gabriel flopped down onto the soft grass of a gorgeous forest and closed his eyes, frowning when he felt eyes boring into him. The Messenger cracked one eye open and was met with Castiel's wide-eyed gaze. "What?"

"How did you _do_that?"

"Do what?"

Castiel flapped his wings excitedly. "You know... The thing wiff the lightning...n' your wings. It was _AMAZING_."

Gabriel scratched his head. "Oh, that's easy. All you have to do is summon the lightning behind you; humans can't see your wings."

Castiel blinked. "Ohhhh. Can you teach me?"

The archangel grinned. "Sure. You don't know how to do lightning yet, do you?"

"No." Castiel shook his head.

"Okay. Just...concentrate your Grace and think about what you want to happen. It might take a few tries."

Castiel nodded seriously and squinted his eyes at the sky, wings tensing in concentration. "Nuffing's happening, Gabwiel."

"It's okay, Cas. Just keep trying. Relax and visualize a storm. Feel the lightning."

The fledgling relaxed and spread his still downy wings, face smoothing out as he closed his eyes. Thunder crashed in the distance. "Good, now bring it closer!"

Castiel's brow furrowed slightly. Suddenly, lightning crackled right behind him, illuminating his wings and casting shadows on the trees behind him. His sapphire blue eyes flew open. "I did it!"

Gabriel was beaming. "You sure did, Cassy. That was amazing. You'll be shocking the pants off of unsuspecting humans in no time."

Cas giggled. "Weally?"

"Really. You're going to be great, Castiel. I'm sure of it."

_**A couple thousand years later, give or take...**_

_"We need to talk, Dean. Alone."_

He noticed the Righteous Man's attention still on the older hunter.

"Your friend's alive."

Dean turned to him. "Who are you?"

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean

what_are you?"_

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith."

Then the angel's wings unfurled, shadows cast by the flashing lightning.

**lol**

Gabriel looked up when Castiel appeared, tucking his wings behind him as he straightened his trench coat. The Archangel got to his feet and tossed his half-eaten candy bar somewhere behind him. "_Dude_. That. Was. _AWESOME_."

Castiel glanced up and smirked slightly. "His face _was_pretty amusing."

"Hecks yeah it was."

**AN: So anyway, I hope you liked that. Anyone who likes Gabe, Cas & Balthy bromance really really really needs to read Do You Remember? by PunkVampy. It is amazing and so adorableeeeeeeee. :)**


End file.
